User blog:1.comanderjonas/A clarification on my relationship with a certain guy
Hey everyone CommanderJonas here and today I got something that I have needed to address for the past couple of weeks, regarding a certain member of the TF2 freakshow community. You all know him as ToxicHolyHandgrenade. I am writing this not as a rant, but as a clarification of my role regarding Toxic's presence in the freak community. First I want to say that through out this whole dilemma regarding him, I have been trying to remain neutral by neither being his friend nor his enemy. I have been trying to help not only him, but also people like sariskhan and kugawattan on this subject... Witch i obviously failed at since the current situation was not the outcome I originally intended on gaining. I would also let you all know that this is a difficult thing to write do to pent up rage and me trying to keep my mind focused on this whole subject. So a bit of information on how I became part of this whole irritating conundrum. I joined this community after Toxic did and when I heard that there was trouble regarding someone on the wiki I got curious. I found that there was a guy who apparently felt offended because he had been banned from the wiki, so he made a video-rant where he insulted many of the wiki's admins. I felt kinda sorry for him because the way I saw it he was simply making things worse for himself and when I heard that he was suffering from autism and he was using that as a explanation for his behavior I really wanted to help him. As most of you may or may not be aware off, I am suffering from a moderately high level of Attention Deficit Disorder and Autism at the same time, witch has led to countless problems throughout my life. I have been bullied, insulted, had a really hard time getting along with other people and I almost ended up with a chronic depression. If I knew what I know now I would have been acting differently and would have had a better life altogether. So when I saw what Toxic was doing I felt like I should help him since I felt kinda sorry for him. I understand that Toxic had done a lot of bad things to the other admins and I am not saying that he had good reason to do so, infact from the very beginning I knew what he did was bad. What I wanted to do was to make things less bad for him, making sure that he had a chance to realize his mistakes and change his ways so that he could realize the potential he would otherwise be negating himself of. I contacted him and told him that what he was doing was not working and would only make things much worse than they originally was. I told him to act more friendly, show respect, lay low, try to see things from the others perspective and focus on what most people actually like in this community... Movies For the next long time I tried to help him by spending hours of my life writing long notes to him here on DA, trying to get him to man up and improve on himself, but he never followed my advises and eventually he asked for my help to launch a hate campaign against AdmiralTrainStorm. I in response asked him a simple question "Why do you want my advice, if you never follow them?".... His response was that he did follow the advice I gave him. Despite the fact that he continued doing the same things over and over again. Eventually his behavior caught up with him on the Freak Concept Wiki, this triggered a event that caused that wiki to go down the drain. His response was to send me a note saying that because he followed my advice everyone hated him now... THAT was the last straw for me, I had spend so huge amounts of my time trying to help him and a few other of his friends. And in the end after all my trouble he ended up saying that it was all my fault. After that I have given up on helping him, but as one last sign of respect that I try to show everyone, I will not go on the whole Anti ToxicHolyHandgrenade train parts of this community got going on. I will simply ignore him. To Toxic I have this to say "I am kind enough to forgive you, but don't think that I am stupid enough to trust you again" For now on the only interaction I will have with him is when he comments on my pics or movies and that is it. CommanderJonas Signing off Category:Blog posts